


parenthesis (is used to make all of my fics seem cool)

by PondRam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, everything in this fic is so self-indulgent im not even lying, i mean almost all of my otps are i here anD all rare pairs i ship are in here too, iNACCURACIES EVERYWHERE TOO, read at ur own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondRam/pseuds/PondRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of oneshots that actually has no connection to them besides every fic name has a paranthesis. welcome to oneshot haikyuu hell everyone</p><p>#1- tsukishima kei/yamaguchi tadashi - you gave me cake (and stole my heart)<br/>#2 - iwaizumi hajime/oikawa tooru - they think we're dating??? {not far from the truth though) [ NEW!! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you gave me cake (and stole my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends ive come with another fic i will be updating always noticing next week i promise. also happy valentine's day- wait no it's not valentine's day in the ph anymore :(((((
> 
> eww everyone is so ooc but its my fic so what did u expect a nice fic? nah
> 
> tumblr: http://tangina-ka-gago.tumblr.com/post/110995364929/ive-come-with-a-tsukiyama-fic-have-fun-kiddos-ao3

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima rarely fight. If they ever do fight, it’s about something serious and harsh. (However, even then they still rarely fight. Yamaguchi rarely fights back and just agrees with Tsukishima. What a pushover, Tsukishima thinks often times.)

However, the first time they fought they were both in middle school and it was probably about something dumb that they considered serious when they were young. Their fight was a bit childish,(what can they do? They were children back then and Tsukishima can’t even remember what the fight was all about too.  All he remembers were punches and kicks and insults.

He remembers going home tasting blood on his mouth and feeling an unpleasant bottomless feeling in his stomach which he has pinpointed as regret, probably caused by the words of his friend and another feeling which he can’t seem to udnerstand. He remembers sitting in the bath, while his brother fret over him as both their parents are far too busy to deal with them, regretting the punches and the insults he threw at Yamaguchi. He wishes so damn hard that Yamaguchi won’t leave him because of the things he did to him.

He hates how Yamaguchi easily squirmed his way in Tsukishima’s life)

He goes to school the next day with his scratches healing and still with the bottomless feeling from yesterday. Yamaguchi probably won’t even spare him a glance anymore. He hears the whispering surrounding him as he sits upon his table. He sighs and just sits down goes unnoticed the rest of the day until finally it’s lunch time and he just-

Just-

Just ponders how he could’ve been so fucking stupid? How could he have been so fucking stupid to do this to Yamaguchi, a person that probably doesn’t need more of Tsukishima’s bullshit. A person that deserves to be more than happy.

He continues pondering around this, his eyebrows creased, mouth turned into a frown until someone calls for him. This snaps him out of his trance and makes him look up.  

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima tentatively asks, (he’s not sure if what he’s seeing right now is a trick of the eye and then he sees the bruises on Yamaguchi’s face and Tsukishima’s heart breaks a little bit, but not all the way because that would be admitting defeat to his feelings and-)

“Have you forgotten about me?” Yamaguchi jokes and Tsukishima just curls his finger up in anger. (How can he still act like this?). The shorter boy pulls a chair from beside him, while taking out a box. “I-I’m sorry for what happened yesterday.” Yamaguchi apologizes and all Tsukishima can just do is blink in surprise (he wasn’t even the one who started the fight, what the fuck is happening.) “I hope you can forgive me.” He gently slides the box to Tsukishima.

The taller boy opens the box and there lies a slice of chocolate cake.

“I-I didn’t know what’s your favorite flavor so I just stuck with a classic.” Yamaguchi nervously grins, “I hope you like it.”

Tsukishima blinks at him, clearly not believing what’s happening right here and now and after a couple of minutes he laughs. He laughs and laughs, not caring if he disturbs others or if it hurts his ribs. He laughs at the naivety and innocence of Yamaguchi (and he makes an oath that day to protect the shorter boy from anything).

“I like strawberry shortcake.” Tsukishima replies and then ruffles Yamaguchi’s hair.( This is the closest Yamaguchi will get for an acceptance and an apology)

* * *

 

The next time they have a fight (if you can even call it as a fight), it’s in high school and they’re both playing volleyball.

No blows were exchanged, thankfully but it was note-worthy because of something that happened. (Yamaguchi fought back and Tsukishima doesn’t know what to make of it.

He’s too used to the silent pushover who’ll do anything if Tsukishima does it. So much for protecting Yamaguchi.)

“If you’re not gonna be serious then why bother! Why bother Tsukishima?” Yamaguchi cries out to him, and it stings. (Not because he didn’t use his nickname but because of the harshness of the truth Yamaguchi tells him.

Why does he even bother with volleyball? To make his brother proud? He doesn’t even care anymore)

Yamaguchi tears up and leaves the room and Tsukishima has never felt any more disappointed in himself and feel so empty inside. (With regret and anger bubbling in his stomach because how _dare_ Yamaguchi say that he’s not serious about volleyball.

However there’s another feeling he has felt before churning in his stomach, It’s familiar as it’s not the first time he felt this before. )

He stares at the place where Yamaguchi was sitting (feeling regret and that unnamed feeling) before he decides to get his shit together and go to the captain to ask for advice.

(He gets strawberry shortcake the next day and he doesn’t need the note to know that it was Yamaguchi who gave it to him.

Who even remembers something someone said several years ago?)

He laughs again freely after seeing the cake and note. 

* * *

 

The next time the two fights, Yamaguchi doesn’t even know they’re fighting, with Tsukishima still acting exactly how he acts (like an asshole) and with the taller boy so adept at hiding everything from his only best friend. (Tsukishima sighs, he finally pin points what the feeling he always felt whenever he and Yamaguchi fights.

It was being broken-hearted. Yeah, Tsukishima can’t even remember when he fell in love with his best friend but hey! Welcome to the life of Tsukishima Kei where everything is fucked up)

He mules on this thoughts, and then makes a decision. (The stupidest decision he’s ever made in his short life. Like who the fuck confesses to their best friend?

But it’s not as if Tsukishima didn’t consider the pros and cons of this though. He knows that there’s a great possibility of their relationship changed, whether good or bad, the moment Yamaguchi discovers his feelings, but the blond would rather break his friendship with Yamaguchi rather than living his whole high school life knowing he is in love with his best friend.

That’s like torture.)

He confesses while they’re on his way home. Yamaguchi ran away and Tsukishima feels the feeling again. (“Hey Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima starts as they were considerably far away from the team.

“What is it Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks looking upward to his friend, eyes clearly questioning.

“W-what would you do if I like you.” Tsukishima can’t fucking believe that he stuttered, who the fuck does that? “I mean like- _like_ you.”

“Uh, may I ask why this got brought up?”

Tsukishima stays silent for a few seconds. “U-uh…” There’s the fucking stutter again, Tsukishima is so fucking done with himself right now, “I-I think I like you? Ever since middle school? I mean, I don’t kno. I’m sure I like you though.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi stays silent for a few moments, before he turns red, as if only now understanding the meaning of the words. “ _Oh._ Will you please excuse me for a sec.”  Yamaguchi mutters as he spins around and runs completely in a different direction.

Well, Tsukishima did confess quite lamely. It still doesn’t lessen the sting of being rejected.)

The next day was a bit… Interesting? Tsukishima finds a white box of strawberry shortcake on his seat with a note on top of it. He sighs and opens the the note, it’s probably gonna be a formal rejection or something.

As he reads the note, Tsukishima begins to smile. Unnoticeable at first but then he full on laughs before rushing out of the classroom. (The note read: “I’m so sorry for bailing on you from yesterday but I was just so happy!! I’m probably won’t be able to  convey my feelings properly face to face but I also like you Tsukki!! <3 <3 <3 <3”

Yamaguchi’s a fucking dork, pass it on.) 

* * *

 

Tsukishima enters Yamaguchi’s classroom and kisses him hard on the lips. They break away both laughing and crying, not caring about the person inside the classroom that probably saw the whole thing.

“I expect chocolate cake from you for not noticing my feelings Tsukki.” Yamaguchi says, tears in his eyes and Tsukishima just grins at him.

“Don’t worry I’ll gladly repay.” He says before kissing him back.

(“Holy shit.” Kageyama mutters as he sees Tsukishima and Kei kissing. “Hinata’s so gonna freak out.” He says before whipping out his phone and silently taking a picture.”


	2. they think we're dating??? (not far from the truth though)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which oikawa and iwaizumi gets together via texting-aka i forgot how to write paragraph fics and so i did this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedic8d for my irl otp i lab u guys 
> 
> tumble: http://tangina-ka-gago.tumblr.com/post/112290034109/hi-ive-come-back-with-an-iwaoi-fanfic-pls-love-me

[from: uncute kouhai]  
[to: oikawa-san]

uh i dont really text you that often so this may come of as weird but im just rlly curious

[from: oikawa-san]  
[to: uncute kouhai]

IF YOU WANT ME TO TEACH YOU HOW 2 SERVE THEN 4GET ABOUT IT >:P

[from: uncute kouhai]  
[to: oikawa-san]

what

[from uncute kouhai]  
[to: oikawa-san]

no…. I was asking if you-oh god this is gonna sound so weird

[from: uncute kouhai]  
[to: oikawa-san]

if you and iwaizumi-san are dating

[from: oikawa-san]  
[to: uncute kouhai]

oh 

[from: oikawa-san]  
[to: uncute kouhai]

OH Σ(ﾟдﾟ；)

[from: oikawa-san]  
[to: uncute kouhai]

HAHA IS THIS A JOKE TOBIO-CHAN BECAUSE WOW ITS VERY FUNNY

[from: uncute kouhai]  
[to: oikawa-san]

….. never mind

* * *

 

[to: iwa-chan  ♥]  
[from: shittykawa]

tOBIO-CHAN THINKS WE’RE DATING??????? (」゜ロ゜)」

[to: iwa-chan ♥]  
[from: shittykawa]

WHAT DO I DO

[to: shittykawa]  
[from: iwa-chan ♥]

What

[to: iwa-chan ♥]  
[from: shittykawa]

i kNOW RIGHT THAT WAS MY REACTION WHAT

[to: shittykawa]  
[from: iwa-chan ♥]

What

* * *

 

[to: kageyama]  
[from: iwaizumi-san]

Um...

[to: iwaizumi-san]  
[from: kageyama}

he diDNT….

[to: kageyama]  
[from: iwaizumi-san]

he did.

[to: kageyama]  
[from: iwaizumi-san]

so uh, what did I ever do to you kageyama.

[to: kageyama]  
[from: iwaizumi-san]

did I do you any wrong? If so im sorry but you don’t have to spread rumors like this.

[to: iwaizumi-san]  
[from: kageyama]

iM VERY SORRY IWAIZUMI-SAN BUT YOU TWO SEEMED LIKE IT

[to: iwaizumi-san]  
[from: kageyama]:

also your relationship alMOST seems the same with ours and hinata IM SORRY

* * *

 

[to: shittykawa]  
[from: iwa-chan ♥]:

okay so we apparently are like hinata and kageyama

[to: iwa-chan ♥]  
[from: shittykawa]:

wHICH IS A DAMN LIE BECAUSE WE'RE BETTER THAN THEM (　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!

[to: shittykawa]  
[from: iwa-chan ♥]:

 idk asskawa because look at them theyre together and we're not

[to: iwa-chan ♥]  
[from: shittykawa]:

fair enough

[to: iwa-chan ♥]  
[from: shittykawa]:

iwa-chan ily, wanna go on a date?

[to: shittykawa]  
[from: iwa-chan ♥]:

thats gotta be the worst confession i ever heard

[to: shittykawa]  
[from: iwa-chan ♥]:

but yes i would like to ♥

[to: iwa-chan ♥]:  
[from: shittykawa]:

hOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT

[to: iwa-chan ♥]  
[from: shittykawa]:

YOU AGREED /AND/ SENT ME A HEART HOLY SHIT ♥♥♥♥ (‘∀’●)♡

* * *

 

[to: chibi-chan]  
[from: GRAND KING-SAN]:

thank ur bf for me

[to: chibi-chan]  
[from: GRAND KING-SAN]:

but also tell him i still wont teach him to serve.

[to: GRAND KING-SAN]  
[from: chibi-chan]

what 

[to: GRAND KING-SAN]  
[from: chibi-chan]:

DID SOMETHING HAPPEN (⁰▿⁰三⁰▿⁰ ‧̣̥̇)

[to: GRAND KING-SAN]  
[from: chibi-chan]:

ANSWER ME GRAND KING ヾ(๑ ³ㅿ³)ﾉ

[to: GRAND KING-SAN]  
[from: chibi-chan]:

alrite u kno what fuck u too grand king-san i thought u were cool but u just leave ppl hanging ξ(｡◕ˇ◊ˇ◕｡)ξ

[to: chibi-chan]  
[from: GRAND KING-SAN]:

I AM COOL WHAT R U SAYING U GOT TO STOP HANGING OUT WITH TOBIO-CHAN ( ≧Д≦)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when..... willl...kagehina be not.... a side ship.... in all of the fics i write............ when will they.... have....an actual chapter.... we dont know.... we dont know.............
> 
> i also dont know how to write text fics im gomen

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this bullshit im sorry for inaccuracies
> 
> @hainakyuu  
> tumblr: rainadear.tumblr.com  
> writing blog: tangina-ka-gago.tumblr.com


End file.
